


Legend

by blakefancier



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roj Blake is a legend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legend

Walk away, he thought. Walk away and keep walking until the air bleeds away and you're surrounded by stars and there's nothing left of the warmth. Let the ice form a protective shell around you.

Sleep.

You will wake when they need you. You always do.

But he did not heed his instincts. Instead he lets Avon (who has many names, but the first was Adversary) burn him. He wonders when the pain will stop and what he did to deserve such agony. Why he is doomed to repeat himself. The essence of suffering, of death. His rebirth is only a means to his end.

He wants to sleep. To stop burning. He wants to be numb and happy and cold.

He does not know what Avon wants. Or if he wants. Or if he would even tell the truth if asked.

It doesn't matter. He bleeds and burns and cleanses with his ending. And in his last breath, he regrets he will not see spring.


End file.
